Stranger from the past
by Nightstrider25
Summary: When a person from Jack's past shows up during a mission, how does he handle seeing that person again?


Author Notes. This is my first story so I hope you like it. The stuff in italics are flashbacks by the way

They were taking cover within the tree line, bushes and other planet life concealed them from the village. Which looked like it was still within the medieval time period. The houses were made from stones and had straw roofs. The village had dirt roads and their was barely and technology.

They had been watching the villagers for about twenty minutes. They went about there daily choirs or so it looked. A handful of them were gathering crops and placing them in barrels then when the barrels were full, one would take the barrel and carry it away. Another handful were working on what appeared to be wool. Everyone seem to be going about as if they were gathering stuff for winter, Daniel pointed out. Carter pointed out the fact even the kids were helping out with the gathering for products.

"So when do we move in?" Daniel asked, itching to get a chance to meet the people and study their way of life.

"Not today Daniel. We are out of here." Jack responded. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from this play. Every fiber of his body just wanted to make their way back to the gate and go home.

"Why not?" Daniel questioned.

"Because I said so, now lets move out." Jack started to stand up, glad to get out of this place before something could happen.

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this." Carter said the words, he wasn't to please to hear.

He took the binoculars from Carter and looked to where she was pointing. A group of hunters or so they were dressed like, were dragging a clearly injured man. Jack nearly dropped the binoculars when he realized who the man was.

"Sir, are you okay?" Carter asked.

Teal'c and Daniel both looked over at Jack when Carter asked before they could. It was as if the Colonel had seen a ghost because his face was now as close as white as a sheet as it could be. He gave a nod of his head.

"I am fine but we are staying." He knew Daniel would be fine with that and would want to go into the village as soon as he could but Jack had other plans.

"Daniel and Carter set up camp near the gate. Get it in the woods and hide it the best you can. I don't want to take any chances."

They both gave him a puzzled look. Jack sighed..

"It's a long story but I know that man down there. We are getting him out of here and I just have a bad feeling about this." The Colonel said, defending himself.

Daniel and Carter both carefully got up to not expose themselves. Teal'c watched them for a moment before looking over at Jack. "What would you like me to do O'Neill."

Jack brought a hand up and rubbed his eyes. "Patrol around camp. Keep a eye on those two."

Teal'c bowed his head and went to do as he was ordered to. Jack picked up the binoculars and looked back the village, looking for the man from earlier. He see him hanging from a tree, his hands were tied up and then a rope was tied to the makeshift handcuffs. Jack had to fight himself from running into the village and cutting the young looking man down.

"Talen, how the hell did you get here.." He whispered to himself. Painful memories coming back to the last time he had seen the younger looking male.

_Talen had been in the bedroom, packing his gear when Jack walked into the room and over to the slightly younger man. His arms wrapped around Talen's chest and he placed a kiss on the back of his next. Talen hated when Jack did that because it caused his body to shiver slightly and he knew that the other one knew that. He could feel Jack's lips curl into a smile on his neck._

_"What ya doing?" Jack asked, looking at the bag. Puzzled as why his lover was packing up his gear and clothing._

_"I got called into work.. They need me for a mission.. I am sorry that I have to back out of the plans we had.. It came out of the blue." _

_Talen tried to make his case and to defend himself, he could tell Jack was upset when he felt the arms that were around him, move away. _

_"You had three months to make sure that nothing would come up, you had even ask for a month leave before hand for this time of the year. But you couldn't even get that right could you?"_

_Jack knew his words were harsh towards the end but he didn't care. He was pissed and it was starting to go beyond that. "It's our anniversary, our first one. It was suppose to be a special event but you had to get yourself involved in some mission. Could you have back out of it?"_

_Talen shook his head, "No Jack, I couldn't have. You of all people should know that.. you once was in black ops and know how it goes. What would you have done if you work called you and asked you to go in and do whatever you do there? Not that you tell me the truth about that. I know you lie about what you do but I push it off as you can't tell me like I can't always tell you what happens."_

_Jack crossed his arms across his chest. "I would have not answered my phone and when they sent someone over. I would not have answered the door. Or if I did answer, I would do whatever I could to get out of it. I asked you for the longest time to get out of line of work but you haven't yet. I am tired of you being off in some third world country with your life on line. Not knowing if you are coming home or not. If you go on this mission, don't expect to find a home when you come home. Your stuff will be in the shed and packed to go."_

_"Jack, please. Don't do this." Talen voice was becoming hard to control. He was hurting emotional and it was hard to hide it._

_"No, this is all on you, just get out of here. We are over..."_

Jack's radio broke his thoughts. "Sir.." Carter's voice came through.

"Yes, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Is there anything else you want us to do?"

Jack thought for a moment then pressed the button that would allow him to speak. "No Carter, sit tight. I will wait till night fall to make a move. When I get the man from early, I want the gate ready to go."

"Yes sir. May I ask why you want to get this man?" She wanted to know what was going on.. well she wasn't the only one. Daniel and Teal'c wanted to know to. They were talking about it as they set up camp and when Teal'c stop by to check in on them.

"Captain Talen Dooley, United States Air Force... it's a long story. Talk about it later." Or not Jack thought after speaking. "Carter, keep radio silence with me. Can't give away my position."

"Yes sir. Talk to you soon and be careful out there.

"You think I wouldn't be?"

"Never know sir."

Jack moved away from where he was while stay low. He thought it was time to get a different position and move a little bit closer. He was hoping that the sun would set soon, so that he could get this over with and get his former lover home soon.

What a shock it would be to everyone if they found out he was bisexual. He smirked at the idea of giving a few people a heart attack but he wasn't ready to retire or put his career in risk so it would stay a secret. He was still in a bit of shock to see Talen alive, let alone here of all places. Last he had heard he was MIA...

_There was a knock on the door to his house, Jack had to leave the cabin to come back here because his vacation time was over and he was due back at SGC. He was just cleaning the dust off stuff and stocking a few supplies in the house. He had heard the knock on the door and walked over and opened it. Before him stood his old friend, Major Manuel. A smile came to his face._

_"Come in, could I get you a cold beer?"_

_The Major shook his head as he walked into the house. "Jack I'm not here for a social visit. I think this would be better if you sit down."_

_Jack raise a brow at those words. "Whatever it is, just tell me." _

_The major sighed and looked down at the hat in his hands. He hated to be the one to break the news to Jack about this. He knew how close he was to Captain Dooley. How they were like brothers and he just hated to be the bringer of bad news. "Captain Dooley has gone rouge.. Two of his teams members are dead and the third is the only one alive.. Lt. DeSoto doesn't know where he is at or what happened to him.. I am sorry Jack.."_

"How the hell did you get here?" He mumbled to himself as he took cover behind another bush. "Why the hell did you have to come back of all days?"

Today was the day of their anniversary, well it was about four years ago. It had been three years since he last so Talen alive. He didn't mean what he had said, he was just angry. But when he got worried that Talen went rouge then was MIA. No one thought they would see him again. Because with black ops, no one knew where you were or what you was doing. It was up to you to get out of any mess.

Meanwhile at back at the camp, Carter and Daniel sat by the fire. Daniel had a coffee mug in his hands and Carter was making something to eat. "You ever hear of this Captain Dooley?"

Carter looked up from the pot and shook her head. "No and you have been here longer than me. So that leaves the question, how did he end up here? And why is Jack going in alone on this?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know, Sam. Maybe Jack is trying to keep the risk long but I don't see why we should worry about these people. For what we see, they look peaceful."

Carter stirred the stuff in the pot one last time. "I don't know Daniel. I hardly ever know what is going on his head. But he has his reasons for everything. "You want some stew? It we will be here for a while."

"Sounds good right about now. I don't think we should bother sitting up the tents if we are going to high tail it out of here after dark."

Darkness had come about a hour after the sun finished sitting. Jack was glad for the darkness now, he had to shift his position a couple of times to avoid a hunting group. He crawled out from small cave he was in. After standing up, he brushed himself off.

Talen was still hanging on from the tree on the outskirts of town. He had seen the villagers throw rotten food at him and rocks. He seen someone come up and question him and when he didn't answer they beat him with what looked like a fail. Jack wanted to rush in and just start shooting but knew that wouldn't get him that far. It took a lot to keep him where he was. Not to mention, he couldn't risk getting caught, he didn't want to hang around much longer because that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting worse.

Back at the camp, Teal'c laid on a cliff watching Carter and Daniel but he could also see the surrounding area. Daniel and Carter were busy talking about having a Christmas party for SG-1 and a few others. The days for the holiday season were growing short and they knew it would be on them before soon. Jack said he wanted nothing to do with the holiday season. So they figured that Teal'c could distract Jack long enough for them to set up Jack's house and cooked most of everything at their houses and finish it at Jack's.

"How I make my famous ham?" Sam asked.

Daniel smiled and licked his lips. "I can't wait to eat it. You better make enough so I can have some leftovers."

Sam couldn't help the smile on her face and gave a nod of her head. "I will do that. How about desert?"

They spent the next couple of minutes talking about desert and other plans for the day. Jack, Teal'c and a handful of others were only they really had for family and was sure neither of them wanted to spend the day alone, most likely working. So they planed something like this every year.

Jack had managed to get to the tree and had pulled out his knife. He took a quick glance around, the area was pretty dark and anyone would have trouble making him out. He had to stand on his toes to reach the rope, he wrapped a arm around Talen's waist and cut the rope.

He lowered the younger man to the ground, surprised by how much he didn't weigh. He was in bad shape and Jack knew it. He took out his canteen and held it up to Talen's lips. "Hey, Talen drink up buddy. Your safe now."

Jack shook his shoulder a tiny bit. Talen groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "How do you know my name.." He said before taking a drink of the water offered to him.

"It's Jack and I am going to get you out of here." He picked up his P-90 and flung it over his shoulder than then wrapped an arm around Talen's waist. "Can you walk?"

"J..jack how? I think I can walk.. how did you find me.. no one knew.."

Talen voice was weak just like the rest of him and was about to given out of him. He already had tears in his eyes. Happy to hear a familiar voice and feel a friendly touch. But also said, remember Jack's last words.

"Figure that one out later. Lets get you home first." Jack reach up for his radio. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Get ready to head out, dial the gate in five minutes. See you soon." He continued to whisper, not wanting to take any risk.

However that was about to change. "How are ye and where are thou going?" A angry voice question him.

"Shit.." Jack muttered.

"Giving him a bathroom break?"

"Me do not think so." The man that the voice belong to, came closer. "Put him down and drop ye weapons now." He stood before Jack and Talen.. the younger male glanced over at Jack. Hoping he had something worked out already. He couldn't take anymore of this. Jack glanced at him then over at the strange man. He reach kneeled down to let Talen down towards the ground but at the same time, he reached for the Zap. He pointed the weapon upwards and pressed the button, the electric wave came out and shocked the man, knocking him out.

"What the hell was that thing?"

Talen asked, puzzled as to what kind of weapon it was. "Part of that long story. Now lets get moving before his buddies realize that he is missing."

Jack sat in the darkness of his office, wishing the damn phone would ring. Janet had promised to call him the moment Talen would be out of surgery. The list of his injures was to long for him to think about, this was still pretty painful for him. His mind still trying to believe it and his heart wasn't sure what it was at the moment. The knock on his door startled him a little bit. "What?"

I'm sorry to bug you son but I just have a few questions that need answers." The general said as he walked into the office. Leaving the door open behind him, giving the room some light. "Did you burn out all the lights?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I just feel like sitting in the dark at the moment. What kind of answers are you looking for sir?" Jack said, lifting his head up from his desk.

"Tell me who this Captain Talen Dooley is and how he managed to get off world without going through our gate?"

Jack glanced up and gave a sigh. "Captain Dooley was a friend. In the black ops and all that fun. As far as the off world thing goes. I have no clue, you will have to take that up with him sir..." His words trailed off as his phone rang.

"O'Neill."

"Sure, I will be down shortly to see him. Glad things went well."

After that he hung up the phone and looked at the General. "Surgery went well. They say that he should be awake soon but should question him later on."

The general gave a nod of his head. "Alright, I will let you do the questioning because you seem to know him the best."

"Yes sir."

_About a hour later..._

Talen opened his eyes slowly, glancing around. He was wondering where the hell he was and what was going on. When he heard footsteps, he sat up and reached over to the tray by him and grabbed the scalpel that was laying there. He tucked in up against his arm as he laid back down, closing his eyes.

Janet walked over to Talen's bed to check on his vitals and the ivs making sure that they were okay. It was when he jumped out of bed and wrapped an arm around her, hold the scalpel to her next that she was scared and startled. "Captain Dooley, put down the scalpel please. You are safe here."

But Talen didn't listen to her words fully, he refused to put the scalpel down. "Where am I and what do you want?"

Janet knew that if he wasn't carefully, he could puncher a lung with one of his broken ribs or tear out some of his stitches. She was sure that he was putting a extreme amount of pressure on his body acting the way he was and that his knee wouldn't be thanking him later. One of the nurses had run out and alerted some of he staff soon as she saw what was going on.

"You are on a military base back on Earth." She said calmly, not sure how she was able to do so every time she go in the middle of something like this.

"Doesn't look like any base I know of. You are lying." His knuckles became white as his grip on the scalpel became strong.

By this time two officers had come in with their guns point. "Lower the weapon." One shouted.

Janet swallowed hard, not wanting this to end badly. "Caption just do as they say and all can be explain to you. This doesn't need to end bad..."

"Just shut up." His words cut hers off as he looked at the guards. "Don't take another step and lo..."

Talen became quite when he seen Jack come running from around the corner. Jack had been heading down to the infirmary when he heard what was going on. He motion for the officers to lower their guns. "I got it from here guys."

Talen stood frozen not sure what was going on, he was so confused and lost. "Ja..jack?" He stumbled on his words.

"Yeah. Let the doctor go and we can talk."

Talen lowered the scalpel and released his grip from the doctor. Janet turned to face and and took the scalpel from him and laid it down for the moment. Jack moved closer and looked over at Janet, he made a note to talk to her later.

"Is what she said true Jack? Is this really a military base on earth?" Talen brought a hand up to rub his eyes, careful of the bandage on there.

"Captain, please lay back down. I need to take a look at your stitches. I think you tore some out." Janet said when she noticed the blood seeping through the gown.

Jack watched as Talen laid back on the bed, wincing in pain now that he was starting to calm down and he was noticing the pain. He swallowed hard, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. It hurt him to see the younger man hurt like this. He was use to the broken bones and cuts but nothing like this. And not on top of thinking he was dead then having him come back. Sure Daniel had down that but that was because he had the help of Oma, he doubted that Talen even knew who that was.

"That is true. So what can you tell me?"

Janet shot Jack a glance then looked back at the Caption. "Jack I will give you a half an. Hour, after I take a look at his stitches and take his vitals. But after that the Captain will need to rest. He has been through a lot. Could you step outside so I may do this?"

She asked, if it had been on of his team, she wouldn't have minded but this was different. Jack gave a nod of his head, "Thanks Janet."


End file.
